Talk:Fight Formats/@comment-1294769-20160214040446
For relay fight, I made a rough translation: Relay fight is? Relay Fight is a 3VS3 fight format in which players go against each other in a relay! Preparations for a Relay Fight Form a team of 3 with your friends and determine the order in which you will fight. And try to use different clans. How to play a Relay Fight 1. Three people fight in a relay fashion! First of all the two Player 1s will fight. P2 will take over when P1 loses, and P3 will take over when P2 loses, and the fight carries on. A team whose P3 loses is considered defeated. When P1 reaches 5 damage, P2 reaches +3=8 damage, or P3 reaches +3=11 damage, the player loses. If you would take damage that will cause you to lose, any excess damage is negated. (E.g. A P1 who has taken 4 damage will only take up to 5 damage, even if he is hit with an attack that carries a critical of 3. The remaining 2 damage checks are not performed) When the opponent loses, the attacking player’s turn ends from whichever phase the turn is in. Resolve all skills that have an activation timing such as “when this unit’s attack hits”, “at the end of the battle phase” or “at the end of the turn”. After which, the losing player gets taken over by the next player (E.g. When a “Divine Dragon Knight, Mahmud”’s attack hits the opponent and causes their P1 to reach 5 damage, resolve the on-hit skill first before ending the turn.) 2.The next fighter shall inherit the field and hand count, and carry on the fight in cheers! When taking over, the remaining deck, face-down G zone, and hand cards are reclaimed by the fighter. When that happens, inform the next fighter of the number of cards in hand. All cards on the field are carried over. (This includes: G zone, vanguard, soul, rearguards, damage zone, drop zone and bind zone) The fighter that takes over adds his/her own deck into the game, draw a number of cards equal to the previous fighter’s hand card number+3, and start the fight! Cards inherited can be used for cost. (Cards in the damage zone, soul, drop zone, G zone, etc.) Even if a heal trigger causes P2 to have ≤4 damage or a P3 to have ≤7 damage, the previous fighter will not return to the fight. 3. Special rules for a Relay Fight! The first vanguard of P2 and P3 are added to the deck and shuffled. When a card is returned to the deck, it is returned to the deck of the owner. E.g. When you return cards from the damage zone to the deck by the skill of “Doctoroid Refros”, return the cards to the respective owners’ deck, and shuffle your own deck. After that, place cards from your own deck to the damage zone, and draw.) E.g. When you would pay the cost of performing Legion and return cards from the drop zone to the deck, return the cards to their respective owners’ deck, and seek legion mate from your own deck. You are not allowed to look through your friend’s deck. You are not allowed to return a card to the hand of a player to whom it does not belong. Lord restrictions will be removed for your teammates’ clans only. Before the fight starts, decide if it is okay to advise your teammates during the game! After the fight, don't forget to return your friends' cards!